Puppy Love
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE No matter what if you are a teenager in love it is called puppy love and so many times it is so much more. But when you are in high school rumors fly that can destroy the perfect relationship. Can our duck couples survive the torture that is ca
1. The Language of Love

Title: Puppy Love  
  
Summary: No matter what if you are a teenager in love it is called puppy love but so many times it is so much more. But when you are in high school rumors fly that can destroy the perfect relationship. Can our duck couples survive the torture that is called puppy love? J/P C/G (Not Slash!)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Author's Note: This may start off slow but once its gets going it's going to be a wild, spicy ride so hold on tight and enjoy the show!  
  
Chapter Title: The Language of Love  
  
Additional Information: The couples are Julie/Portman and Connie/Guy. It is set in their junior year of high school and don't worry all of the ducks are going to be in here...believe me. (evil grin)  
  
*  
  
Julie awoke from a wonderful night full of dreams that had to be ruined by the annoying sound of Connie's alarm clock.  
  
"Connie! Turn that thing off!" Julie groaned but Connie didn't hear her because she was still sleeping.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it myself." Julie said as she stumbled out of bed and over to Connie's alarm clock.  
  
Julie hit Connie in the head with a pillow but only got a snorted snore as a response.  
  
"Well if you're late don't blame me." Julie mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom to make her morning pee.  
  
About 45 minutes later Julie had taken her shower and was ready to go just as Connie was waking up.  
  
"Julie! Why didn't you wake me up?" Connie asked jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom at the sight of the time.  
  
"I tried but you just wouldn't get up." Julie said with a slight smirk.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that one Jules!" Connie said from the bathroom where she was trying to quickly get ready.  
  
"Can't wait." Julie said as she shut the door behind her and went off to her locker.  
  
"Hey Jules!" Came the familiar voice of her captain from behind her.  
  
"Hey Charlie! Did you sleep well?" Julie asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"Of course, and you?" He asked winking at her as he always did.  
  
"Oh yes. I had a wonderful dream." Julie said with a dreamy look plastered on her face.  
  
"Yeah and I bet I know who it was about." Came another voice that was easy recognizable.  
  
"I'm sure you do Dwayne." Julie said smiling at him. "Well I have to get to class! See you guys later!" She said rushing away.  
  
"Wait for me Jules!" Julie heard her boyfriend's voice as he rushed to catch up to her.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Julie said as he caught up with her and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"New lip gloss?" He asked licking his own lips after they parted and then showing off his devastating smile.  
  
"Sure is." She said . "You like it?"  
  
"I love it." He said as he took her books and walked with her the rest of the way to her classroom.  
  
Meanwhile Connie hurriedly got ready and rushed out of the room and to her locker.  
  
"I can't believe her! What can I do to get her back?" Connie mumbled to herself as she tried her locker combination for a third time and failed yet again.  
  
"Get who back sweetheart?" Came Guy's loving voice from a few lockers down.  
  
"Julie! She didn't wake me up this morning!" Connie said as her locker failed to open for a third time. "AH YOU STUPID LOCKER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Well from what I hear you are a heavy sleeper." Guy said as he opened her locker with ease and flashed one of his heart stopping smiles.  
  
"Thanks honey." She said and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off to her class and leaving him shaking his head and smiling.  
  
Author's Note: I told you it is going to be a little slow in the beginning but I'm just getting warmed up. Also this is one of the first times I've done a Connie/Guy fic so just bear with me with them. Please review!!! 


	2. Just an Ordinary Night

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! I loved them and it just makes me feel so much better. Thanks again and here's the next chapter. Oh yeah and I am going to be using some big words and stuff in this chapter because I am practicing for when I have to write papers in college and stuff.  
  
Chapter 2: Just an Ordinary Night  
  
*  
  
It had been a typical uneventful day at school and the same for lunch. Now it's about 10:00pm and everyone is just starting to settle in.  
  
"Oh come on Connie your not still mad at me are you?" Julie asked from her bed as her friend and roommate passed by her with her nose stuck high in the air.  
  
Connie didn't even turn to acknowledge that Julie had spoken to her and began to brush her hair in the mirror. Connie hadn't talked to her since that morning when the incident happened.  
  
Julie giggled at her friend's posture and attitude and then turned back to her book which she was almost finished with.  
  
"You know that wasn't funny at all." Connie said finally.  
  
"Yeah it was." Julie said lowering her book again and letting out a small chuckle.  
  
"Yeah right! I barely made it to class on time and I didn't even have time to talk to Guy." Connie said turning away from her mirror and facing Julie who still had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That's your fault. Learn to get up when the alarm goes off." Julie said and lifter her book so she couldn't see Connie's reaction.  
  
Connie just turned back around and a hint of a smile could be detected.  
  
"So how are things with you and Guy?" Julie asked breaking the silence after a few minutes.  
  
"The same as always." Connie responded trying to pop a pimple.  
  
"So you're pissed off at him?" Julie asked with a smirk.  
  
"No it means that we're doing just fine thank you." Connie said looking over at Julie but returning to her pimple popping after a minute. "So how about you and Portman?"  
  
"Perfectly perfect!" Julie said with a purring cat noise.  
  
"Well isn't that peachy." Connie said with slight sarcasm and a smirk.  
  
Meanwhile Portman Fulton were getting ready for bed in their dorm.  
  
"Man I hate pimples!" Fulton wined as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Dude you sound just like a chick." Portman said throwing a pillow at him which hit him smack in the face as he turned around.  
  
"Thanks." Fulton said sarcastically.  
  
"Any time." Portman said smiling at himself.  
  
"Yeah well....shut up." Fulton said unable to come up with a good comeback.  
  
"Whatever you say man." Portman said going into the bathroom.  
  
"Man you are lucky." Fulton said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Why?" Portman said emerging from the bathroom and getting back into his bed.  
  
"Because you're going out with Julie." Fulton said.  
  
"Well I knew that already. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Portman said smiling.  
  
"So do you guys have anything planned for this weekend?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Like always." Portman said taking out one of his sports magazines.  
  
"What?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Dinner and a move." Portman said and then looked up at Fulton. "And I've got a little surprise waiting for her."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Fulton asked.  
  
Portman got up from his bed again and went to his underwear drawer and pulled out a like box.  
  
"What's that?" Fulton asked walking over to him.  
  
"Diamond earrings." Portman said opening the box and showing Fulton who was floored buy the three stone, hanging earrings.  
  
"Are they real?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yes." Portman said closing the box and placing it carefully back in his drawer.  
  
"How did you pay for them?" Fulton asked. "They look really expensive."  
  
"They were and I've been saving up for awhile. I mean Julie is really special to me and I really want to let her know." Portman said.  
  
"Alright now don't go all mushy on me." Fulton said which earned him another pillow smack in the face.  
  
"Shut up." Portman said.  
  
Charlie and Guy were in their dorm doing their nightly routines.  
  
"Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those cats were fast as lighting! In fact it was a little bit frightening! But they had expert timing!" Guy sang from the shower.  
  
"GUY SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled from his bed as the people from the dorm next door pounded on the wall.  
  
"Do the hustle do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do." Guy began to sing but was quickly quieted from another banging on the wall.  
  
"Thanks God!" Charlie said as the shower turned off and he heard Guy stepping out.  
  
Soon he came out of the bathroom and hopped into bed.  
  
"So what do you wanna talk about?" Guy asked as Charlie was just about to turn out the lights.  
  
"How about we go to sleep?" Charlie asked turning off the light.  
  
"How about we talk. I'm not sleepy." Guy said turning back on the light.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Charlie asked in surrender.  
  
"Let's talk about the most amazing person in the world." Guy said dreamily.  
  
"And who would that be?" Charlie asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Connie." Guy said like a love-sick puppy.  
  
"Man you have got it so bad." Charlie said laughing and leaning in to turn back off the light.  
  
"Yes I know." Guy said as Charlie turned the light off and he rolled over to enjoy a good night full of dreams and sleep.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it. Like I said its starting off slow but I have to let ya'll know how much they care about each other and stuff before I start the trouble. Well Please Review! 


	3. Trouble Starts

AN: Thanks as always for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Now in this chapter we are going to start getting to the oh so juicy mean detail of the story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble Starts  
  
*  
  
Connie's alarm rang once again and Julie screamed at her to turn it off with no avail. Julie stumbled out of her warn bed and slammed her hand down on Connie's alarm clock.  
  
"Connie wake up!" Julie said shaking Connie but Connie just waved her hand at her and put her pillow over her head.  
  
"Fine." Julie said heading to the bathroom and emerging with a sopping wet cold rag. She threw the rag on Connie's face and Connie jumped out of bed and threw the rag across the room as Julie laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny." Connie said going to the bathroom now wide awake.  
  
Just then Julie's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Julie said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Julie Gaffney?" The voice on the other line answered.  
  
"Yes." Julie said as she heard Connie turn on the shower.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Gaffney but I have some bad news to tell you." The voice said and Julie got goose bumps.  
  
"What?" Julie asked worried.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but your Aunt Tammy died last night in a car accident." The voice said.  
  
Julie didn't really know who her Aunt Tammy but something else hurt her much more.  
  
"Who are you?" Julie asked.  
  
"I'm your mother's secretary. She asked me to call you and tell you the bad news." Said the woman.  
  
"And why couldn't she tell me herself? I mean if my dad died would she get you to tell me instead of comforting me?" Julie yelled.  
  
Julie was not one to get emotional but with this subject she was different. Her mom had a way of avoiding emotional situations, epically sad ones and Julie hated it.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Gaffney.' The woman said.  
  
"No it's not your fault. It's my mother's." Julie said as the tears welled up in her eyes and she hung up the phone.  
  
She ran outside and sat on a bench outside of the school.  
  
Just then Luis went by and saw his depressed teammate.  
  
"Julie what's wrong?" Luis asked as he sat down beside her and rubbed her arms with his hands.  
  
"Oh nothing my mom is being a bitch. No big deal." Julie said turning to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Luis said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Luis, your such a great friend." Julie said letting out a small smile.  
  
"Anytime." Luis said with his amazing smile and leaned in and gave her a friendly kiss on the lips.  
  
Julie leaned on his shoulder as he began to rub her arm again but little did they know that someone was watching them from just around the corner.  
  
Meanwhile Connie was just getting out of the shower and brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Thinking it was Julie who always forgets her key she told them to come in.  
  
"Hey baby." Guy smiled as he walked in.  
  
"Holy crap Guy, get out of here!" Connie said as she pulled her towel up higher on her.  
  
"Ok fine, be all touchy." Guy said walking back outside the room.  
  
A little while later Connie joined him outside a little while later and they began to walk to class.  
  
"You look really hot in a towel." Guy said nudging Connie.  
  
"Shut up you pervert!" Connie said running away from him.  
  
"Oh come on Connie I was just joking!" Guy called but she just flicked him off and ran to her first class.  
  
"So is there something wrong with your little girlfriend?" Heather, one of the cheerleaders, asked as she walked up to Guy twirling her hair.  
  
"No I think she's just PMS or something." Guy said as Heather stuck out her chest a little. "Um well I got to go to class." Guy said but Heather grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Heather I'm not kidding." Guy said taking her hand off of his arm and walking away.  
  
"I am so going to get him. Connie doesn't even have a chance." Heather said to herself as she watched him walk away.  
  
AN: So what do you think? Review! 


	4. Trust

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter Title: Trust  
  
Julie went back to her room after Luis calmed her down and decided to skip first period since she would already be late anyways.  
  
"Man I overreacted." Julie thought to herself as she plopped back into her bed and buried her head in her soft pillow.  
  
Just as she was almost asleep the phone rang again. Julie groaned and reached for the phone without moving the rest of her body.  
  
"Hello?" Came Julie's muffled voice from far inside the pillow.  
  
"Julie?" She heard her mom return and she bounced up into a sitting position.  
  
"Mother." Was all she said still annoyed with her.  
  
"My assistant told me what you said and I thought it would be nice to call you and tell you to your face that you overreacted and if you ever talk to one of my employees like that again I will never speak with you until the day you die." Her mother said.  
  
"Well thanks for the kind words mom and no I didn't overreact, you're the one who will never talk to me anyways so not talking to me until the day I die wouldn't be much of a change." Julie said thinking about her and her mother's broken relationship that started when she was just a little girl.  
  
"Well maybe the day I will finally talk to you again will come very soon. The day you die I mean." Her mother said and Julie heard the phone slammed into the cradle.  
  
This time her mother's words cut like a knife through her heart and she dug her head into her pillow again and began to cry.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and tried to control her emotions while she walked to the door and opened it to see Luis's concerned face from the other side.  
  
"Luis!" She sobbed as she threw her arms around him and let herself go as she rubbed her back and tried to calm her down again.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Luis whispered in her ear as he shut the door with his foot and sat her on Connie's bed while she still cried into his shoulder. "Just tell me what happened."  
  
Julie managed to regain herself for long enough to tell Luis the previous conversation and then fell back into his arms.  
  
Luis just sat there stunned at her mother's hatred and let Julie let all of her emotions out.  
  
As soon as Julie quieted down Luis told her that they were going to skip school and spend the whole day together just sitting in her dorm and talking.  
  
"Wow you got my shirt soaked." Luis said looking down at his shirt which caused Julie to smile as she went and got some tissues.  
  
"Portman." Came a voice from across the hallway as Portman was on his way to second period.  
  
"Yeah?" Portman said turning around to face Matt, a guy that was in a few of Portman's classes but he didn't know him that well.  
  
"Hey I don't want to start trouble or anything but I thought that you might want to know that your so called girlfriend was all over Luis this morning." Matt said.  
  
Portman didn't want to believe him but he couldn't find Julie all this morning and Luis did have a reputation of being a lady's man.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Portman asked trying not to be obvious that he was being torn apart.  
  
"Well first I saw Julie hugging Luis and then they kissed and then I followed Luis for a little while and he went into her dorm. I bet he's there right now." Matt said as he and Portman walked through their second period class which they had together.  
  
"You're lying." Portman said as the bell rang.  
  
"Go see for yourself, at lunch." Matt said as he went to his seat.  
  
The teacher began to talk but Portman couldn't pay attention. "Julie wouldn't cheat on me." Portman thought to himself. "Especially with Luis."  
  
He tried to stop thinking about it and trust Julie because he knew he could trust her and she told him everything but there was a little dot of doubt in the back of his mind that got bigger and bigger with every passing second.  
  
Connie was sitting in her class doing work while the rest of the kids were talking and throwing paper because they had a substitute.  
  
"So why did you run away from your hot boyfriend this morning?" A voice said to Connie.  
  
"Oh hey Heather." Connie said looking up to see the little slut standing in front of her and smiling.  
  
"Well why?" She asked again.  
  
"Because I didn't feel good and I didn't feel like talking to him. Is that alright with you?" Connie asked annoyed.  
  
"Well it seems to me that Guy deserves much better than a piece of trash like you. Someone like me maybe." Heater giggled.  
  
"You better stay way from him." Connie said standing up.  
  
"Oh yeah and who's gunna stop me? You?" Heather said with a smirk.  
  
"I swear Heather, if I see you near him you will wish you were never born." Connie said.  
  
"Oh I would love to see that happen." Heather said smiling.  
  
"You will if you don't get away from me in about five seconds." Connie said.  
  
"Ok hockey freak, I'll leave. But believe me, you may have one this battle but it's me who is going to win the war." Heather said as she walked away. "And mark my words, your boyfriend is as good as gone form you. Don't be too jealous when you see us making out in the hallway."  
  
"She is so going to die." Connie mumbled under her breath as she sat back down to finish her work.  
  
AN: Please Review! 


	5. Rumors

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They always help! I am SO sorry for the delay on an update. See my friend had my computer for like a month trying to fix it and then when I got it back my mouse was broken and then I left for a week and so now I finally got everything I need and here is your new chapter!  
  
A few hours had passed of Luis and Julie talking about their families and friends and just life in general.  
  
"Wow Luis, I never knew me and you were so much alike." Julie said as they lay in her twin sized bed which was a very tight squeeze so they were snuggled together.  
  
Julie had found out that Luis also had a broken relationship with his mother and didn't even know his dad.  
  
"Yeah so I know what your going through and how your feel." Luis said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"You're the only one. No matter how much Portman would try to understand, he just wouldn't be able to feel what I'm going through." Julie said and then smiled. "But I love him anyways."  
  
"Yeah I know you do." Luis said smiling as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up married."  
  
"That would be so awesome." Julie said.  
  
Meanwhile the lunch bell had just rang and Portman ran out of his classroom and stormed toward Julie's dorm.  
  
"I swear if he is in there I am going to kill him." Portman mumbled to himself as he neared Julie's dorm.  
  
He busted the door open and saw Julie and Luis lying in bed together.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Portman yelled but before he gave Julie a chance to answer he yelled "It's over!" and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Portman wait!" Julie said jumping up and running out of the room.  
  
"Portman please let me explain!" Julie said catching up to him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Explain what Julie?" Portman asked turning around with a look of hatred in his eyes that scared Julie. "Why you were in bed with that creep right after Matt saw you hugging all over him and kissing him?"  
  
"What?" Julie asked stunned.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Julie. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Portman said turning around and storming off again.  
  
"Portman you don't understand." Julie said as she fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Oh no Julie, I understand perfectly." Portman said turning around and then leaving once again.  
  
Luis came and put his arms on Julie's shoulders trying to think of what to say.  
  
"I will go and clear things up if you want me to." Luis said and Julie looked up at him.  
  
"No Luis, I'm too scared he would kill you." Julie said totally serious which caused Luis to turn pale as he got on his knees and tried to comfort her.  
  
Meanwhile Guy had just entered the lunch room to be met by Heather.  
  
"Hey Guy." Heather giggled as Guy tried to hide the disgust on his face.  
  
"Hey Heather. Have you seen Connie?" Guy asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah in first period she said she was sick of you and she never wanted to see you again." Heather lied like she always did.  
  
"She said that?" Guy asked not wanting to believe her.  
  
"Yep and then she ripped up you picture and threw it in the trash." Heather said knowing that she is the one who stole Connie's picture of Guy and ripped it up after the bell had rang and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Yeah right." Guy said and brushed her away.  
  
"You don't believe me? Well go look for yourself in room 216." Heather said and walked away smiling.  
  
Guy wanted to trust his girlfriend but he could not stop the urge to go and look in the trashcan where he found his picture ripped and laying in the trash.  
  
He picked up the remains of the picture and stuffed it in his pocket as he made his way to his dorm.  
  
Connie looked around for Guy for a good 10 minutes and then decided to just sit down and eat her lunch.  
  
Just then Heather came through the lunch room door smiling as she walked up to Connie.  
  
"Can't find your little boyfriend?" Heather smirked and Connie didn't answer.  
  
"Well that's because he's been with me, having a little bit of fun if you know what I mean." Heather winked and then walked away.  
  
Connie couldn't hold back the tears as the bell rang and she made her way to her next class.  
  
AN: What did you think? Please review! 


	6. Forgive and Forget?

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! You know I love them!  
  
"How could she do this to me?" Portman asked himself as he paced the floor of his dorm.  
  
"I thought she loved me! I guess I was wrong!" Portman said as he landed on his bed and buried his head into his pillow.  
  
"And even worse, she cheated on me with our own teammate!" Portman thought as he punched the pillow repeatedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think I'm going to try and talk to him." Julie said as Luis wiped away some of her tears.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luis asked.  
  
Julie hesitated a moment but then mustered up a weak "Yes."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to stand right outside the door if you need me." Luis said.  
  
"Ok but stay out of sight." Julie said as she began to pick herself up off the floor.  
  
Portman heard a faint knock on the door and lifted his head up.  
  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled at the door.  
  
"Dean?" He heard Julie whisper from the other side of the door.  
  
"What in the hell do you want?" Portman asked sternly as he got out of bed.  
  
"Can we please talk?" Julie asked.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." Portman said hoping she would go away.  
  
"Dean it is not what you think." Julie said, the tears starting to come again.  
  
"I don't see any other way someone could take that situation." Portman said with a little bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Will you please just open the door?" Julie asked and Portman hesitated.  
  
"Fine." He said and opened the door.  
  
Julie came in and he slammed the door behind her which caused her to jump a little.  
  
"Alright, start talking." Portman said leaning back on his bed.  
  
"Ok well my mom called this morning and we got into a fight and so I ran out of the room crying and the first person who saw me was Luis and he started to comfort me." Julie said.  
  
"And why exactly couldn't you come to me?" Portman asked.  
  
"I was looking for you Portman, Luis just found me first." Julie said now crying.  
  
"Well that still doesn't explain why you kissed him or why you were lying in bed with him." Portman said trying not to show any emotion.  
  
"I'm getting there." Julie said. "So before I left Luis gave me a friendly peck just to make me feel better I guess and then when I got back to my dorm my mom called again and we had it out. So then Luis came to see how I was doing and I was crying so he came in and comforted me and that is how we ended up in my bed just talking to each other."  
  
Portman was silent for a minute while he studied Julie's face. He wanted so much to believe her but it was so hard with the image of her and Luis in bed and kissing in his head.  
  
"And you expect me to believe that load of bullshit?" Portman finally asked and Julie seemed to crash.  
  
"Portman it's true!" She pleaded but to no avail.  
  
"Get out." Portman said wishing he could go up and comfort her but something was holding him back.  
  
"Please Portman, you have to believe me!" Julie pleaded but Portman just looked away.  
  
Julie hung her head and left the room and fell into Luis's arms.  
  
After school was over Connie went to Guy's dorm.  
  
"Who is it?" Guy yelled from the other side of his door.  
  
"Me now open the door!" Connie said sternly.  
  
Guy opened the door and Connie slapped him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Guy asked holding his face.  
  
"What was you and Heather 'having a little fun' about?" Connie asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Guy asked angrily.  
  
"Where were you at lunch?" Connie asked.  
  
"Right here." Guy said.  
  
"Yeah and I bet Heather was in here too." Connie said crossing her arms.  
  
"Connie I don't know what you are talking about but what I want to know is why you ripped my picture up and threw it in the trash." Guy said pulling the picture remains out of his pocket.  
  
"I didn't do that!" Connie said.  
  
"So I guess Santa Clause did huh?" Guy said and threw the picture at her feet and slammed the door.  
  
Fulton walked through the door to find Portman pacing the floor again.  
  
"Dude what's up?" Fulton asked throwing his books on his bed.  
  
"Nothing!" Portman said quickly as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Yeah right now tell me." Fulton said.  
  
"Fine." Portman said and proceeded to tell Fulton the whole story.  
  
"You don't believe her?" Fulton asked after he was done.  
  
"I want to but it's just so hard when you see it with your own eyes." Portman said replaying the images.  
  
"Well I think she's telling the truth." Fulton said and then walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Fine. Be on her side." Portman yelled and then punched his pillow once more.  
  
AN: What did you think? Please review! 


	7. Dance

AN: Sorry for the delay. My computer was screwed up again and it still is but yeah I don't really care anymore. So yeah sorry again and here is an update.  
  
The next day Fulton heard a knock. He opened the door and saw Julie's tear stained face staring back at him.  
  
"Is Portman here?" She asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"He decided to take a walk to clear his mind." Fulton said as he motioned for her to come in.  
  
"Did he tell you everything?" Julie asked not able to look in Fulton's eyes anymore.  
  
"Yes." Fulton said. "I believe every word you said."  
  
Julie smiled and hugged him. "I sure wish Dean did."  
  
"I'm sure he'll come around." Fulton said. "And don't worry, I'll talk to him."  
  
"Oh man! I just remembered the dance on Friday." Julie said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around." Fulton said.  
  
"In three days?" Julie asked. "I don't think so." Julie got up and left the room to try and find Portman.  
  
Meanwhile Portman was walking around campus trying to figure things out when he saw Jessica, a girl who used to have a crush on him, sitting on a bench.  
  
He was about to turn around and go back to his dorm when a wave of revenge overwhelmed him so he went and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey Jessica." He said and she turned.  
  
"Oh hey Portman. What are you doing?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if you were interested in going to the dance with me on Friday." Portman said and Jessica's face lit up.  
  
"I would love to." Jessica said.  
  
"Great. I'll see you then." Portman said and waved goodbye.  
  
As he was going back to his room he heard Julie yell his name.  
  
"What do you want now?" Portman asked turning around. As soon as he saw her face he wanted to sweep her off her feet and shower her with a million kisses but something was still holding him back.  
  
"What do you want now?" He asked as she reached him.  
  
"Portman please, you have to believe me. Every word I said was the truth and when have I ever lied to you before?" Julie asked as she read Portman's face. She could tell he still loved her as much as she loved him and wanted to forgive her.  
  
"Well it's too late now anyways." Portman said crossing his arms.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Julie asked confused.  
  
"It's over Julie. I already have a date for Friday." Portman said as he watched Julie's face turn from hopeful to devastated.  
  
She turned and walked away from him without another word.  
  
Connie paced around the school thinking about how mad she was at Guy.  
  
"I have to get him back." She thought to herself. "I'm going to have the hottest date ever at the dance Friday."  
  
She looked around for a really hot guy who would make Guy jealous.  
  
"Hey there Connie." Dwayne said coming up behind her and patting her on the back.  
  
"Yes! Guy can't stand Dwayne after that incident at the Goodwill Games. This should be fun." Connie thought..  
  
"Hey Dwayne. How would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?" Connie asked.  
  
"Well I'd love to." Dwayne said smiling. "But what about Guy?"  
  
"We're over." Connie said taking Dwayne by the hand.  
  
The first half of the day went by pretty fast and before anyone knew it, it was time for lunch.  
  
"Connie." Guy said as he approached her.  
  
"Yes." Connie said simply.  
  
"Do you want to..." Guy started but was cut off.  
  
"I already have a date for the dance." Connie said smirking.  
  
"Who?" Guy asked now confused.  
  
"Dwayne. Oh isn't he dreamy?" Connie said as she watched the fury rage in Guy's face.  
  
"Fine." He said and walked over to Heather.  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me Heather?" He asked and looked over at Connie who was now raging.  
  
"Why yes I would." Heather said as she grabbed Guy's hand and walked away stealing a glance and a wink at Connie.  
  
Connie stormed out of the lunch room and headed for her next class.  
  
"Where's Julie?" Luis asked when he couldn't find her in the lunch room.  
  
"I don't know man." Fulton said.  
  
Luis went to her dorm and wasn't surprised to find that she was there.  
  
"Hey Luis." Julie said as she let him in. "Are you nervous about something?" She asked observing Luis's weird behavior.  
  
"Listen Julie I don't know how to tell you this but here goes anyway." Luis said and took a breath. "Ok I really like you and I don't mean like, like I would like a cheerleader or anything I mean like, like I really, really like you and I hope you like me back and it's ok if you don't and I would totally understand but I guess what I'm really trying to say is well will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Ok wow." Julie said. "Yeah I'll go with you."  
  
AN: So what did you think? Please Review! 


	8. Getting Ready

AN: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the lack in an update! I'm going to try my best to get another chapter out every 3 or 4 days from now on but I still don't know if it will work. Well here is the next chapter!

The next few days went by pretty fast and Friday was here before you knew it.

Connie and Julie were both getting ready for the dance and chatting about their classes as they helped each other decide what to wear.

"How about your black, silky mini skirt with that hot pink, silky V-neck?" Connie said rushing to the closet and pulling our some of Julie's clothes.

"You don't think that would be too short?" Julie asked taking the clothing from her hands.

"Not at all. You gunna be one hot mama!" Connie said and let out a whistle.

"Alright but you have to let me wear your pink heels. They would match so perfect!" Julie said slipping on the outfit.

"Of course." Connie said and continued to look for her something to wear.

"Connie..." Julie said.

"Yeah?" Connie said pulling out a light blue, knee length dress with a dark blue flower near the neck. "Would this be ok?"

"Yes it would be perfect." Julie said glancing over. "Listen Connie, I think it is a really bad decision that you are going to the dance with Dwayne."

"Why?" Connie asked.

"Well because...I mean he is a great guy but I think you should forgive Guy." Julie said but she didn't like the way it came out.

"So you're saying it's alright for you to go out with somebody else but not me?" Connie asked.

"No." Julie said. "What I'm saying is that Portman broke up with me and so....I don't know what I'm trying to say." Julie said. "Just forget it."

"Ok I will." Connie said putting on some dark blue heels.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Connie yelled.

"Ok how do I look?" Julie asked finishing up on her make up and standing up.

"Gorgeous and me?" Connie asked and did a little spin.

"Absolutely beautiful!" Julie said and headed for the door.

"Well hello there little lady. You look real nice." Dwayne said hugging Julie.

"Thank you Dwayne." Julie said. "Oh Connie, your date is here."

"Why thank you Julie." Connie said smiling as she walked out the door with Dwayne.

Julie was alone in the dorm for a few minutes and then there was another knock.

She opened the door and saw Luis.

"Wow, he really looks good in a tux!" Julie thought to herself.

"You look so beautiful Julie." Luis said as he took Julie's hand and kissed it.

"And you look amazing." Julie said as she walked out of the door and closed it.

"Ready?" Luis asked.

Julie sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Portman looked at himself one last time in the mirror and then went to Jessica's dorm to pick her up.

"Hey Portman!" Jessica said when she opened her door.

"Hey. You look great." Portman said half-heartedly. "I bet Julie looks ten times better though." He thought to himself as he took Jessica's arm and they made their way to the dance.

Guy didn't even bother getting ready for the dance because the more he thought about it the more he didn't want to go.

He went to Heather's dorm and knocked on the door to tell her he wasn't going.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?" Heather asked.

"Well Heather..." Guy started but was cut off.

"Who cares about you. How do I look?" Heather asked and spun.

"Like a slut." Guy said honestly.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me and I came here to tell you I'm not going to the dance with you." Guy said and Heather slapped him and ran off.

AN: I know it was a short chapter but it's better than nothing. I NEED YOUR HELP!!! Ok I am finding that I have got a juicy threesome going on here with Julie, Portman, and Luis but I am having a hard time thinking of stuff for Guy and Connie so I am thinking about focusing the story on J/P/L. I'm NOT saying that Connie and Guy won't be in the story I'm just saying they won't be in it as much. Tell me what you think about this idea and about the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. The Dance

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!!

"Wow they did a really good job on the decorations." Connie said as her and Dwayne entered the dance.

"Yeah but I think it should have been decorated western." Dwayne said and Connie rolled her eyes.

"Dwayne do you ever stop talking about the country?" Connie asked.

"Nope." He said simple. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Connie said half-heartedly.

They started to dance and it didn't take Connie long to realize that Dwayne didn't know how.

"Do you just want to sit down for awhile?" Connie asked and Dwayne nodded. On their way to the tables Connie spotted Heather but couldn't find Guy. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Yes mam." Dwayne said and Connie walked over to Heather.

"Where is Guy?" Connie asked after tapping Heather on the shoulder casually.

"That stupid little man whore didn't want to come to the dance with me." Heather said. "Now go away, I don't want to be seen near you."

Connie smiled and ran off to find Guy, leaving Dwayne behind.

Heather looked around for a potential date and spotted Dwayne all by himself. She walked over to the table and sat down beside him.

"You look lonely; do you wanna dance with me?" Heather asked as she ran her finger up Dwayne's arm.

"Actually miss I'm here with Connie." Dwayne said looking around for her.

"Connie ran off to find her little boyfriend. Besides you'll have a lot more fun with me." Heather said.

"Well ok, I guess." Dwayne said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Connie went to Guy's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Guy ask.

"It's me." Connie said and the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Guy asked letting her in.

"I realized how much I missed you." Connie said sitting on the bed.

"Well I missed you too." Guy said.

"Wanna kiss and make-up?" Connie asked and Guy nodded as they did just that.

"Do you want a drink?" Luis asked when he and Julie arrived at the dance.

"Yes, thanks." Julie said as they walked over to the snack table.

They sat down and talked for a little while before they decided to get up and dance.

"Wow Luis you are a really good dancer." Julie said impressed with his smooth moves.

"Thanks. You are too." Luis said grabbing Julie around the waist and pulling her closer to him.

The song ended and then a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Luis asked taking Julie's hand and kissing it.

"Why yes you may." Julie said as she leaned in closer and rested her chin on Luis' shoulder.

Julie was beginning to realize that she had real feelings for Luis. "I think I could be in a relationship with this guy." She thought to herself as Luis arms softly caressed her body.

They danced silently for another minute and then Luis broke the silence.

"Julie?" He asked.

"Yes?" Julie returned taking her head off of his shoulder and looking him in the face.

"I know you just got out of a really serious relationship and all but I really like you and I really want to go out with you. I mean what I'm trying to say is...well...will you be my girlfriend?" Luis asked.

Julie was silent for a minute which made Luis very nervous. "That would be great." Julie said smiling and then rested her head upon his shoulder once again and Luis squeezed her a little tighter.

Julie really felt safe with this guy...almost like he trusted her completely and he would always be there for her no matter what.

Just then Portman and Jessica walked through the door and Portman filled with rage when he saw Julie and Luis dancing.

"Jessica, I'm really sorry but I have to take care or something." Portman said walking away from her.

"Ok." Jessica said heart broken.

"Hey, you your greasy little Hispanic hands off of my girl." Portman said tearing Luis and Julie apart.

"Portman!" Julie said upset.

"Dude you're the one who let the best thing who ever happened to you get away and she's not your girl anymore. She's mine." Luis said.

"Guys please." Julie said trying to break up the argument but it was too late. She knew when Portman was being pushed to the limit and this was one of those times.

He punched Luis square in the nose and Julie screamed even though she could tell it was coming.

Julie dropped to her knees and tried to help Luis as people gathered around and teachers came to break up the fight.

"I think you broke his nose." Julie said crying.

Portman couldn't say anything as the Dean grabbed his arms and several people called an ambulance.

AN: Another short chapter but it will do. Please Review!!!


	10. At the Hospital

AN: Thanks for the reviews yet again. They really do help a lot!

An ambulance came and hauled Luis in as the blood kept pouring out of his nose.

"You are in serious trouble young man." The Dean said to Portman before he got pulled away to do something else.

"Portman how could you do this?" Julie yelled with tears still in her eyes as the ambulance began to drive away.

"I don't know." Was all he could say. They were silent for a minute besides Julie's weeps. Portman finally decided to take her in his arms and comfort her. "Do you want me to give you a ride to the hospital?" He asked after another minute.

"Yes." Julie said wiping away her tears.

The first half of the ride to the hospital was dead silent because neither of them knew what to say but after awhile Portman finally broke the silence.

"Julie I still love you." He said rather quickly and Julie turned her head and stared at him.

"What did you say?" Julie asked after his words sunk in.

"I said I still love you." Portman said, slower this time. "And I believe you now and I realize that I've been a huge dick and I should have trusted you no matter what."

Julie was silent.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again." Portman said but still Julie said nothing.

"Will you forgive me and take me back?" Portman asked.

"It's not that simple." Julie said.

"What do you mean?" Portman asked as they neared the hospital.

"I love you Portman but I love Luis too." Julie said.

"That little bastard." Portman mumbled.

"And he was there for me and trusted me when you didn't." Julie said. "I can't just forget about him and we live happily ever after."

"But Julie he will never love you the way I love you or as much as I love you." Portman said.

"I don't know if that's true or not." Julie said as Portman got angrier by the minute.

"Look Julie, are you willing to throw away all we've had together and our future together just for a little fling with your Latin lover?" Portman asked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked.

"It's not just a fling." Julie said as they sat in the parked car.

"Think about if Julie, how many girlfriends has Luis had over the last year?" Portman asked. "What makes you think that you are any different in his eyes?"

Julie didn't say anything after that and got out of the car.

Portman got out and followed her into the waiting room.

They sat down as they waited on the news.

"Listen Julie, I didn't mean to be so harsh out there." Portman said getting on his knee and holding her shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is that he may love you right now but in a few weeks, or months, or maybe even years he probably won't and I will. I am going to love you until the day I die."

Before Julie could say anything Connie and Guy came through the door closely followed by Ken, Fulton, Goldberg, Charlie, and Dwayne.

"How is he?" Connie asked.

"They haven't said yet." Julie sighed as Portman got up and sat down beside her.

"Man, how could you do that?" Fulton asked.

"I don't know man but I wish I didn't." Portman said shaking his head.

Soon Russ, Adam, and Averman came through the doors.

They all sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come out and after a few minutes he did.

"Your friend has a broken nose but it is nothing too serious. He should be brand new in a few weeks. Would you like to come back and see him?" The doctor asked and the team nodded.

"Hey guys." Luis said as they all walked through the door.

They all said their hellos and then there was an awkward silence since nobody knew what to say with Luis and Portman both in the room.

"Well this is awkward." Averman said stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock." Russ said and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow.' Averman said and grabbed the back of his head.

"Okay." Portman said trying to gather his thoughts. "Listen man I'm really sorry. I just snapped and I wish I could take it back."

"Yeah I bet you would that way you wouldn't get your little ass in trouble." Luis said.

"Ok all I was doing is trying to apologize but if you don't want to accept it I don't really care." Portman stated in a more firm voice.

"All your trying to do is look good in front of Julie so she will take you back but guess what Mr. Bash Brother it's too late because she is already mine." Luis said with ego which made Julie very uncomfortable. This was a side of Luis she hadn't seen yet and she didn't like it.

"Fine! I hope you two have fun but I'm warning you, if you hurt her in any way I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't be coming out of the hospital except in a coffin." Portman said.

The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife as the rest of the team watched.

"I could never hurt her worse than you already have." Luis said.

Portman was quiet for a minute as the reality of Luis' words sunk in.

"Well I'm never going to do that again." Portman said. "But I know you will."

"Maybe your right. Maybe this is just a little high school puppy love but it's a better love than you're even capable of." Luis said.

By this time Julie was crying. She didn't know what to do and a million thoughts were running through her brain.

"Well maybe we should let Julie decide." Luis said and all eyes turned to face her.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know my work is appreciated and it really helps me to write another chapter. I think there will only be one or two more chapters of this story left but you never know.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So I haven't written in like years but I felt like I needed to finish this story so here it is!

By this time Julie's face was covered in tears. All she could do was stand there and cry. She looked up at the two guys who she loved and then ran out of the room.

"Now look what you did you asshole!" Portman said as he went out of the room to try to find her along with Connie.

Julie ran into the ladies bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Millions of thoughts were running through her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought as she held her head with her hands. "I should have never gone to the dance with Luis. I should have never even let him in my room! I am so stupid!"

Just then someone walked in the door but she didn't care.

"I have loved Portman for well forever and just because he does one stupid thing I am suppose to forget all about it? Well he is the one who broke up with me and was ready to throw it all away in a heartbeat." She contemplated to herself. "Luis was there for me when Portman wasn't but does that mean he is going to be there for me the rest of my life? Maybe Portman is right about him…maybe I am just another girl to him."

Whoever had walked in finished washing their hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"He did seem really nervous when he asked me out. Maybe I am different or maybe that was just an act." She continued. "Portman was just mad. He does have quite a temper and he does want to take me back so I am sure he would do that for the rest of my life. Maybe he has learned to trust me."

"Well I guess that I have to make a decision. Should I take back the man who broke my heart but who has loved me from day one?" She thought. "Or should I love a man who seems to love me now but I am not sure how long he will love me?

"Julie?" She heard Connie say from right inside the door.

"I'm here." She said as she got up and unlocked the door.

Connie came over and gave her a huge hug.

"Do you want to talk?" Connie asked and Julie shook her head.

"I know what I have to do." Julie said as Connie hander her a tissue from her purse. Julie wiped her tears, took a huge breath and walked out the door to find Portman standing waiting for her.

She looked at the ground for a minute and then looked back up at him.

"I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to." Portman said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know." Julie said as she let out a weak smile. "That is why I choose you." She said and waited for a reaction.

Portman embraced her and squeezed as tight as he could. "I love you so much Julie." He said as he let her go from the embrace.

"I love you too Dean." She said knowing that she still had to tell Luis.

"What made you chance your mind?" Portman asked as they began to walk back towards Luis's room.

"You are right. I don't know how long a relationship with Luis will last but I know that me and you could make it through anything." She said and then looked up at him. "And I hope you have learned to trust me."

"Oh don't worry I have!" Portman said with a smile. "I am never going to do anything that stupid again and I am defiantly never going to let you go again!"

"Can you go wait in the waiting room?" Julie asked and Portman nodded as they neared Luis's room.

Julie walked in and everyone stared at her again.

"Can you give us a minute?" Julie asked and the rest of the team proceeded to walk out of the room.

Julie took a deep breath and then looked at Luis and began to cry again.

"I am so sorry Luis but I just don't think it would work out between us." She said through the tears and watched Luis's heart sink right in front of her. "I hope you will understand. I really like you but I love Portman. I would still love it if we could be friends. Please!" Julie said and went over and grabbed Luis's hand.

Luis was quiet for a second and then looked up at Julie and smiled.

"I would like that." Luis said and Julie smiled and hugged him. "You and Portman belong together. I will stick with the cheerleaders!"

They both laughed and then Julie motioned the rest of the ducks back in.

Julie knew that things would be ackward for while but soon everything would be back to normal!

THE END!


	12. Happy Endings

AN: So I haven't written in like years but I felt like I needed to finish this story so here it is!

By this time Julie's face was covered in tears. All she could do was stand there and cry. She looked up at the two guys who she loved and then ran out of the room.

"Now look what you did you asshole!" Portman said as he went out of the room to try to find her along with Connie.

Julie ran into the ladies bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Millions of thoughts were running through her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought as she held her head with her hands. "I should have never gone to the dance with Luis. I should have never even let him in my room! I am so stupid!"

Just then someone walked in the door but she didn't care.

"I have loved Portman for well forever and just because he does one stupid thing I am suppose to forget all about it? Well he is the one who broke up with me and was ready to throw it all away in a heartbeat." She contemplated to herself. "Luis was there for me when Portman wasn't but does that mean he is going to be there for me the rest of my life? Maybe Portman is right about him…maybe I am just another girl to him."

Whoever had walked in finished washing their hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"He did seem really nervous when he asked me out. Maybe I am different or maybe that was just an act." She continued. "Portman was just mad. He does have quite a temper and he does want to take me back so I am sure he would do that for the rest of my life. Maybe he has learned to trust me."

"Well I guess that I have to make a decision. Should I take back the man who broke my heart but who has loved me from day one?" She thought. "Or should I love a man who seems to love me now but I am not sure how long he will love me?

"Julie?" She heard Connie say from right inside the door.

"I'm here." She said as she got up and unlocked the door.

Connie came over and gave her a huge hug.

"Do you want to talk?" Connie asked and Julie shook her head.

"I know what I have to do." Julie said as Connie hander her a tissue from her purse. Julie wiped her tears, took a huge breath and walked out the door to find Portman standing waiting for her.

She looked at the ground for a minute and then looked back up at him.

"I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to." Portman said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know." Julie said as she let out a weak smile. "That is why I choose you." She said and waited for a reaction.

Portman embraced her and squeezed as tight as he could. "I love you so much Julie." He said as he let her go from the embrace.

"I love you too Dean." She said knowing that she still had to tell Luis.

"What made you chance your mind?" Portman asked as they began to walk back towards Luis's room.

"You are right. I don't know how long a relationship with Luis will last but I know that me and you could make it through anything." She said and then looked up at him. "And I hope you have learned to trust me."

"Oh don't worry I have!" Portman said with a smile. "I am never going to do anything that stupid again and I am defiantly never going to let you go again!"

"Can you go wait in the waiting room?" Julie asked and Portman nodded as they neared Luis's room.

Julie walked in and everyone stared at her again.

"Can you give us a minute?" Julie asked and the rest of the team proceeded to walk out of the room.

Julie took a deep breath and then looked at Luis and began to cry again.

"I am so sorry Luis but I just don't think it would work out between us." She said through the tears and watched Luis's heart sink right in front of her. "I hope you will understand. I really like you but I love Portman. I would still love it if we could be friends. Please!" Julie said and went over and grabbed Luis's hand.

Luis was quiet for a second and then looked up at Julie and smiled.

"I would like that." Luis said and Julie smiled and hugged him. "You and Portman belong together. I will stick with the cheerleaders!"

They both laughed and then Julie motioned the rest of the ducks back in.

Julie knew that things would be ackward for while but soon everything would be back to normal!

THE END!


End file.
